alternate ending
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: What if one decision affected hundreds of lives?


this is just a random idea of mine I came up with a while ago. I'm not sure if it'll be a one-shot or a full story. Let me know what you think of it, thank you.

Trisha could hardly believe her eyes. _I thought it wanted me, but Darry…I can't let him die like this! _The creeper held him by the throat as over a dozen SWAT officers burst in, guns pointing at it. Darry gasped for breath as he struggled to get free, but couldn't move his arm even an inch. The creeper grinned at his efforts.

Trisha knew time was running out; she had to do something. "Take me!" Trisha screamed. Both Darry and the Creeper were startled. Tears flowing freely down her eyes, she continued: "You don't want him; you don't want him. Whatever you want, you can take it from me."

"No, you idiot!" Darry gasped out. "Don't be a hero!" (I know that's not the exact quote, but I want to make things a little different)

"Shut up, Darry! Just take me; I won't fight you! I'm stronger than he is. Just take whatever you want from me!"

"Don't do it, kid." officer Tubbs told her. His eyes went back to the Creeper. "You have 10 seconds to drop him, you son of a bitch!" he glared furiously; he had already lost several of his men, and almost all the inmates were dead. Yeah, they were criminals, but they didn't deserve what that thing did to them.

"Don't hurt him; please let him go and take me." Trisha pleaded. Now freely crying, she stepped forward. The Creeper paused momentarily, unsure what to make of her. It stepped forward, loosening its grip on Darry slightly. Trisha nodded, beckoning him forward.

The creeper screeched loudly, the police taking a couple steps back. "Come on, just let him go and take me."

"Come on, shoot this thing!" one of the cops exclaimed.

"We can't; we might hit the kids." Another protested.

The creeper screeched again and revealed its wings, twisting Darry around and preparing to fly. Before she could even think, Trisha jumped and grabbed onto his leg pulling him down. He struggled to fly off with both of them, but it was a slow process. He shook his leg repeatedly, trying to throw her off, but she held on stubbornly, love for her brother giving her strength.

Despite the extra weight, the Creeper continued to fly. Several police cruisers followed the monster, but they soon lost it, not used to pursuing a supernatural creature. Trisha continued to punch every inch of the Creeper she could reach, but it didn't even slow down.

Before long, it reached an abandoned factory. It threw them down, locked the door, and left.

"What are we going to do, Trish?" Darry demanded. "And why were you stupid enough to offer yourself in my place?"

"I was trying to save your life, Dar!" Trisha screamed back. "I didn't want you to be taken away and never knowing what had happened to you."

"I'm not worth it! Besides, you have any idea what he's going to do to both of us now? I told you, I saw hundreds of bodies in that church, glued and nailed to the walls. All of them were horribly tortured before being allowed to die! That's why I told you not to do anything! I didn't want to see my sister join them!"

"And how is it any better to have you up there? Whatever it wants from you, I couldn't just stand by and let him take it. I wish it had simply taken me and dropped you."

"Not a chance, Trish. I'm thinking past my selfish little existence now. Look, when he comes back, just run like hell. I'll hold him off long enough for you to get away. He wants me, not you."

"No, I'm not going to leave you, idiot!" Tears were now pouring down Trisha's eyes. "How could you ever ask me to do that?"

"Because I love you, that's why!" He started to cry himself, unable to keep himself together. Trisha hugged him tightly, pulling him close.

"Look, whatever he does, we stick together. I'm not going to leave you here, any more than you would in my position." Darry tried to argue, but knew his sister well enough that she wouldn't change her mind once it was made up. He nodded grimly, not willing to go down without making a fight of it.

"Darry, there's something I have to tell you. My ex-boyfriend… he was abusing me. After a month of it, I had enough and left him; tried to rape me, but I fought him off."

"I suspected something like that was going on. I know you too well. Day before we left, I found him in a bar chatting with another girl and beat the hell out of him. If they didn't throw me out, I'd have done even worse to him, believe me."

"I'm sure you would have." The creeper came back with a knife, grinning fiendishly at Darry. He almost panicked, but Trisha grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. He leaped forward, but Darry ducked and buried his feet into its gut. Trisha jumped, grabbing its neck.

The Creeper easily threw her off and went towards Darry once more. He picked up the heaviest thing he could find and swung it as hard as he could. It smashed the Creeper in the face, but gave no impression that he even felt it, and it was certainly not enough to stop him. Trisha charged him again; this time, the creeper used his knife and slashed her chest, causing her to fall back.

"Don't touch her!" Darry screamed furiously, punching him across the jaw. It hurt Darry far more than the Creeper, but it took the demon by surprise. He continued attacking it, but sadly, it was futile. The creeper started choking him until he neared unconsciousness. Afterwards, he threw Darry to the wall.

Dazed, he tried to get up, but was too weak to do so. Trisha threw herself bodily in front of him, not willing to move. "Don't hurt him!" Trisha pleaded. "Just take me and let him go! I'll do anything you want!"

That outburst made the creeper pause. He stayed there for a couple of seconds and slowly nodded. "So be it, bitch. I'll let him live… on my terms."

"What are they?" Trisha asked, still in shock from the realization that the demon could actually talk.

"You help me find suitable humans and I'll let him live." The creeper explained. "You tell no one that I am here, you do not even hint of my existence, and you will do anything I ask. If you don't… well, you can figure that one out for yourself."

"What, how can you ask me to do that?"

"I could always take your brother; he has great eyes. As for you… well, I should be able to find some use for you."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Trisha bowed her head in submission, tears falling to the ground.

"Remember, your brother's welfare depends on your success. If you fail to bring me a suitable human, he will suffer the consequences. I'm sure his screams will be a wonderful motivator."

"Okay, I'll do what you ask for. Just don't do anything to them."

The creeper approached her, held her face, and licked her cheek. "Oh, I'm sure you will, girl."

I decided to put a bit of a twist on the what if fan fiction. I haven't seen any stories like this, so I figured I may as well give it a shot. The relationship between Trisha and Darry is quite interesting to watch. It may become a full story; I haven't made up my mind yet.

Of course, please review and tell me what you think. If you hate the story, at least give me a reason instead of insults.


End file.
